


Remus is here yay

by Deceitfullyanxioussss



Series: Intruloceit: It/It's pronouns [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (I definitely did not make Remus lowkey adhd), (I totally didn't use it as an excuse), (and give him my wrist bell bc tbh it's rlly fckin cute on him), (to write him stimming), (what are you talking about no), Also horny but mostly soft, Established Demus, Janus and Remus are supportive bfs uwu, Janus is referred to Deceit bc this is set before his name reveal, Janus's room is totally just a haven for the many snakes there, Logan Sanders uses It/Its pronouns, M/M, Multi, Non-binary Logan, Remus being Remus, Remus is a dramatic boyo, Remus is v v soft, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Trans Logic | Logan Sanders, change my mind, it/its pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25434604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deceitfullyanxioussss/pseuds/Deceitfullyanxioussss
Summary: After Janus asks Logan to enter a polyamorous relationship, and it agrees, the two of them leave to go inform Remus about his new date mate.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Intruloceit: It/It's pronouns [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842220
Comments: 15
Kudos: 191





	Remus is here yay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleTrucs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleTrucs/gifts).



> Cursing, Remus being Remus, sexual innuendos, v fluffy tho  
> yea  
> lemme know if I made a mistake with any pronouns or anything!  
> Also I suck at titles :/

After what felt like forever, the two sides finally parted. Their hearts seemed to be fluttering in sync as they lovingly gazed into the other's blushing face. They still held each other tightly in their arms as they lightly panted, breaths tickling the other’s cheeks.

After a rather long, but not uncomfortable silence, Logan cleared its throat. “So, uhm. That happened.” Its voice croaked anxiously as it's gaze traveled to the carpet below. Oh geez, it really didn’t know anything about kissing... or relationships in general.

It caught Deceit nodding from its peripheral. “It certainly did,” he replied, his own voice laced with a level of nervousness that made Logan feel a little better about the situation.

Logan rested its head upon Deceit’s shoulder as they stood and swayed in the comfortable embrace of one other for who knows how long.

Logan’s mind wondered as the gentle side-to-side motion relaxed it, any and all worries leaving its body. It thought back to the events of earlier.

C _ huckling rang through its ears. Patton’s cruel, twisted smile bore into its soul. “That’s ridiculous. No, you don’t Logan.” _

_ \--- _

_ Maybe I’m not actually an it. Thomas is cisgender, so I should be too, right? I’m not an it. _

_ \--- _

_ "Logan, dear, pay no mind to Patton. It/its are a perfect set of pronouns." _

Deceit’s hushed reassurance came through, sinking into its chest like the sweetest jam to ever exist. It felt good to be accepted. It felt good to be itself, and to be allowed to be itself.

Deceit’s deep, smooth voice brought him back to the present, “You’re not terribly busy right now, are you? I’m sure Remus is wondering where I am by now. I'm almost sure he'd be stoked to see you too.”

Logan hummed, glancing over to the large calendar that hung nearby and considered it. Nothing terribly important. Not that it would have a lot of trouble catching up, anyway. It looked back to a calm, patient Deceit.

Logan doesn’t ever remember seeing Deceit so relaxed and unwound. Logan was sure that this was its favourite of Deceit’s expressions.

It brought its attention back to answering Deceit’s question, nodding with a quiet “I’d love that too.”

With that, Deceit easily whisked them away with a majestic flourish of yellow wisps.

Logan found itself in a room shrouded in a dull yellow hue. The wallpaper was a gorgeous pattern of black and yellow diamonds. The floorings were brown carpet, almost resembling dirt. Vegetation seemed to be everywhere, vines creeping up the walls and hanging from the ceiling, miniature trees and bushes lining the corners, and little caves littered the corners of the room. Logan carefully crept forward to one of the dens and peered inside, where it saw a small, likely young snake, asleep.

The next thing it noticed was the rather warm air and took notice of the several heaters on the ceiling. “Wow.” Logan breathed as it marveled at it all. “Quite the impressive setup, Deceit.”

Logan couldn’t help its curious nature and began to climb up the staircase, only then noticing the  _ My Chemical Romance _ poster on the wall, sticking out like a sore thumb against the natural feel of the rest of the room. It couldn’t help but smirk at the small detail.

It continues its trek up the steps, letting the comforting warmth seep into its body. It was vaguely aware of Deceit’s soft footsteps following it up the stairs, but it didn’t really mind. It was much more transfixed by the whole layout of the bedroom that greeted him at the top. It was much the same as the living room below, but it noticed there was an icky green weighted blanket atop the master bed.

It walked over and gave it an experimental lift, turning to Deceit when the weight tugging down on its arm confirmed its initial thoughts. “You have a weighted blanket?”

Deceit seemed to immediately stand up taller, almost as if he were about to defend himself, but slowly relaxed. Suddenly looking a lot more sheepish, Deceit nodded in confirmation. “They’re comforting. Remus made it for me as a gift. That’s why it’s green.”

Logan smiled warmly, smoothing the blanket back out. “That’s very sweet of him, isn’t it?” It said, a fondness in its voice.

Deceit hummed in agreement from behind. "He's a chaotic, horny bastard, but he can be really sweet when he wants to be."

Logan grinned at the other's comment, letting out a quiet chuckle as it walked back to its boyfriend. “I believe it’ll be alright for us to go find Remus now. I apologize for the wait, I became rather enraptured by the layout of your room.”

The scaled side smiled and transported them once more into the Dark Mindpalace, and it barely got a chance to take anything in before a flash of green and black whipped by it. Said green and black blob had victoriously tackled Deceit into a bone-crushing hug on the floor, peppering his scales with much-needed affection. Logan couldn’t help but smirk at the whole situation, and it just had to laugh when Deceit’s eyes looked up at it with a desperate plea for help.

Its laugh seemed to be enough though, as Remus’s head snapped up at the sound of someone else in the room. “Logan!” he exclaimed, clambering up onto his feet, pulling Deceit up with him.

“Hello,” Logan responded, giving a little wave.

“Not that I don’t appreciate the visit, Pier-Logi, but what’s got you here? I thought the other’s would never allow another light to risk ‘being infected by those wretched sinners’.”

“They actually don’t know I’m here.” Logan shrugged. “You are right, though. They probably would say something like that.”

Deceit spoke up. “We’re here with some exciting news.”

Remus’s neck snapped with a 180 to look at his snake-like boyfriend, rocking back and forth on his heels, clapping his hands with a speed it has never seen. “Oooooooh!! What’s the news?”

Deceit made a small gesture towards Logan. “Logan is the news. It has decided it wants to be a part of our relationship.”

All movement and sound from the Duke came to a sudden halt as his neck slowly unwound to stare at the logical side with the most shocked expression one has ever dawned. His expression remained for a few solid seconds before snapping back to Deceit. “Romantically?”

Deceit nodded. “Romantically.”

Looking back at Logan, the widest smile stretched across Remus’s face as he started squealing in pure excitement. It got no warning before it got enveloped in a tight, constricting hug from the stinky trash man himself.

"Logan wants to date us, Jay-Jay! Can you believe it!?" His shrill voice rings in Logan's ears as it feels itself being spun around by Remus.

Before long, Logan is set back down. The relief that swept through its body the second its feet touched solid ground again was immense. Logan clutched onto Remus's puffy shoulders for stability as it waited for its world to stop spinning.

"Oh, Lo-lo! This'll be so wonderful, don't you think? Just think!! The three of us! Going on nice, relaxing dates in the park as we watch the children run around on a nearby playground! Long, sleepy horror movie nights as we fall asleep on each other!! Oh! Oh! I know how much sea creatures fascinate you! We could go to an aquarium together!! Even better! I could make one in my imagination filled with creatures from depths you've never seen before! Gasp! We can go even further and dissect them! Oh, hey, we can check out some dorks maybe! That'll be a throwback, wouldn't it, Logi? And then after our dork-inspection date, you can inspect some other dork, if you're catching my drift, nerd-"

"Remus, dear, I think that's enough for now. We wouldn't want to overwhelm our dear Logan so soon, now would we?" Deceit cut in, ruffling the green gremlin's hair affectionately, but gestured to a very confused, flustered, and disorientated Logan.

Remus took notice and bashfully muttered a "whoops" under his breath. Deceit pressed a gentle kiss to Remus's temple and took Logan's hands in his own.

"Sorry about that, dearest. Are you alright?" Deceit asked with concern.

Logan cleared it's throat as it collected its thoughts. "Yes. Yes, I believe so." It said. "Perhaps I should have anticipated that reaction better. He  _ is _ Remus."

Both Deceit and Remus chuckled at that.

A silence swept through the three sides, save for the soft tinkling sound of Remus fidgeting with a small bell around his wrist.

To the surprise of no-one, Remus was the first to speak up. He turned his head back to Logan with a bright smile. "So, Logi. You're, like, our boyfriend now or…?" He asked, cocking his head to the side.

Logan couldn't help the grimace that found a home on its face.  _ Boyfriend.  _ That word felt so wrong in its head, and its chest clenched at the very idea of having to be called such a thing.

It knew that it wasn't Remus's intention to upset it like that, and it couldn't be mad at the other for it. Logan opened its mouth to politely correct Remus, but it felt its throat tighten up the very second it tried to vocalize the first word. All words seemed to be lost to it, and it didn't know why.

Deceit seemed to have caught on to Logan's predicament and moved to answer for it. "It seems as though Logan is uncomfortable with such a term. Perhaps our darling would like to be referred to as something else. Why don't you go ahead and ask, love?"

He reached over and placed a hand on Logan's shoulder comfortingly. "I'm sorry, Logi." He begins, genuinely. "Is Dee-Dee right?” Remus asked curiously. 

Logan shot Deceit a quick, grateful look before turning back to Remus and nodding. “Yes. I believe terms like partner or date-mate would be satisfactory, if you don’t mind.” 

"I don’t mind in the slightest,  _ pardner _ ." Remus spoke with a southern drawl, tipping the cowboy hat that materialized on his head.

Logan couldn’t help but let out an amused scoff, Deceit following with a dramatic eye roll, but yet both parties smiled warmly at their boyfriend.

“So wait, do I need to know anything about pronouns now?” Remus asked, turning to Deceit, who nodded.

“Logan here has told me that it uses it/its pronouns.”

Remus perked up and looked to Logan with a surprised expression. “Woah, really? That’s so cool!” Remus exclaimed, clapping his hands together and bouncing on the heels of his feet. 

Logan dawned a surprised expression himself, blushing slightly at the compliment. “Really? You think it’s cool?”

“Well, yeah! It’s very unique and different! He/him is  _ boring _ ! Like, just: ‘Hi I’m Logan and I use he/him pronouns’ is so lame!” Remus groaned, performing an exasperation slouch, pouting his lips before bringing himself back up and placing a hand on his chest in a pridely manner. “Just imagine like: ‘Hi I’m Logan and I use it/its pronouns,  _ peasant _ ! I  **_ trans _ ** _ cend _ gender! I am a fucking God, and you better fucking treat me as such, you foolish mortal!” Beside Logan, Deceit was hiding a large smile behind a gloved hand. Turning back to see Remus arch backwards and rest the back of his hand on his forehead, it allowed itself to smile as well.

“He/him!” Remus exclaimed once more. “The audacity to be so  _ dull _ ! I shall have you to the guillotine this instant! Go! Get outta here with your,” Remus leaned forward and gagged, “ _ normal _ , lame shit!'”

From the sounds of it, Deceit had stopped trying to hide his amusement and was now cackling with full-force, which was quickly followed by Remus joining in with his own laughter.

Looking between the two of them, seeing their red faces, Deceit’s fangs, and just the sound of their happiness sent Logan for a whirl and it started laughing along with its two boyfriends.

So, yes, just maybe it was beginning to think dating these two lovable idiots was just a little bit more than satisfactory. Just maybe.


End file.
